No longer the forbidden fruit
by jesslovesnayarivera
Summary: Sequel to The forbbiden fruit is the sweetest.


**A/N: As I promised. Here's the Sequel. Enjoy..**

**Chapter 1: Feeling on top of the world.**

Santana and Shelby had finally told everyone in their lives, new friends, and old friends about their newly engagement. They were happy as ever. Finally, Santana a grown woman, living in New York, living her dreams working on a current movie with her fiance's birth daughter.

Yes, Rachel Berry. Rachel and Santana quickly forgot their bitter pasts and became friends. It all started after telling Rachel everything about her and her birth mothers secretive relationship in high school, how Shelby had left her to dry for months, her depression when Shelby walked out of her life, On the day of graduation how she found a letter from Shelby, How they met again in New York and took everyday as it was their last, and lastly, their newly engagement.

Rachel had obviously been upset after knowing Santana's true reason for even sleeping with Shelby, aside from the fact that she was McKinley's hottest teacher. She had done it to get revenge, on Rachel. No body knew this, but she thought it was the perfect way to hurt her from stealing all those damn solos in Glee club. What Santana didn't expect, was to fall madly in love with her.

Santana did feel bad since she cheated on the first girl she'd ever had romantic feelings for, Brittany. Her best friend. But, she was honest with her, they moved on and continued on being friends. Actually, she will be appearing as her Brides Maid at her wedding. Shelby chose her birth daughter, Rachel and her adoptive daughter's birth mother as well, Quinn.

Brittany was now dating Finn. Yeah, he forced her out of the closet. But, she moved on and secretly, she knew she deserved it, though he'd taken that right from her. But other than that, she couldn't hate him anymore. She moved on just as Rachel and Brittany did. That's why she couldn't be happier for Brittany, because they belonged together, her and Finn. They were cute and both ditzy, they could be weird together and it just made their relationship better.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**.

Santana walked off set from shooting scenes for the movie she was staring in along with Rachel. She walked off to her car in the parking lot to see Shelby standing next to her Range Rover with Beth in her arms. Shelby caught Santana making her way towards them and smiled widely.

Santana returned the smile and walked up to them, Kissing Shelby gently on the lips, she went to pull away when Shelby deepened it a little more, adding a bit of tongue. Usually when Beth was around they'd be careful with how affectionate they were.

They never liked being intimate in front of Beth, a peck here and there, and watching where their hands would land or touch, unless they were sure Beth wouldn't witness it. Yeah, Beth was young and didn't know or understand anything but they liked to respect her presence.

Beth climbed out of Shelby's arms to Santana's causing them to pull away from the nice long kiss they'd share. They blushed and chuckled at each other.

"What was that for?" Santana smirked, still chuckling.

"I missed you..Like crazy." Shelby blushed and bit down on her lip.

Santana looked down at the now four-year old in her arms. "Hey baby, did you miss mommy?" She smiled and earned a giggle from Beth as she tickled the child's side playfully.

Beth nodded. "Yea. I guess you did." Santana smiled widely.

"She did." Shelby bit her lip to stop herself from smiling like a maniac.

"How was work with Rachel?" Shelby asked breaking the silence immediately.

Santana kissed Beth's cheek lightly and smiled as she looked up to Shelby.

"It was fine baby, thanks for asking. How was your day?" She licked her dry lips and rocked her body side to side and Beth's head was now laying on her shoulders, Beth soon after closed her eyes shut.

"Guess it's time for her daily nap. You coming home or you're on break?" Shelby asked in a whisper.

"I'm off for the rest of the day. And, I know something you and I could do while she naps." Santana whispered back in a husky voice as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Mmm, is that so?" Shelby tugged on the collar of Santana's polo and placed light kisses to her lips, then nibbling down gently on them.

"Mmhhhmmm." Santana rasped.

* * *

**Putting Beth to sleep.**

Soon after with Beth still sleeping, they put her down on her bed in her own room that they had for her. Shelby was in their room while Santana put her down to sleep. Santana looked at the small child sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smiled and couldn't help but to sing out lowly. 'Silent Night.' Her mother used to sing it to her when she'd have trouble sleeping. Now that she was a mother herself, she thought it would be the best time to sing it to her.

_"Silent night, holy night_  
_All is calm and all is bright_  
_Round yon virgin mother and child_  
_Holy infant so tender and mild_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace"_

Shelby stood by Beth's door way smiling at Santana singing lowly.

_"Silent night, holy night_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight_  
_Glories stream from Heaven afar_  
_Heavenly hosts sing halleluia_  
_Christ the savior is born_  
_Christ our savior is born"_

Santana was running her fingers through the blonde locks that Beth had, lazily. She smiled down at her and then shut her eyes, getting lost in the precious moment.

_"Silent night, holy night_  
_Son of God_  
_Love's pure light_  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face_  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace_  
_Jesus Lord at thy birth_  
_Jesus Lord at thy birth"_

Shelby walked down carefully and quietly to their room, she didn't want to be spotted and ruin one of the cutest moment she'd seen Santana with her adoptive child.

_"Hallelujah!_  
_Hallelujah!_  
_Hallelujah!"_

With that, Santana sung that last line and walked to the door. While Shelby entered their room and couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a child of their own, to call theirs, knowing one of them had given birth to a child. Not that Shelby never had a child, she did, Rachel, but to actually raise the child, and now with the perfect spouse.

_"Christ the savior is born..."_

Santana was a great mother, and she couldn't picked someone more perfect to not only love her, Shelby, but her daughter as well, _their _daughter now. She would never doubt Santana and rarely has, but this time, she knows for sure, to never doubt her or even _think_ about it. Santana was hers. All hers and she was so grateful.

* * *

**One on one time.**

Shelby finally stepped out of her heels and laid them in her closet along with her other heels and shoe wear. She unzipped the back on her pixie skirt, the one that Santana most definitely loved since it hugged all of Shelby's curves and gave her a marvelous view of her fiance's ass.

By the time Santana walked through the door of their bedroom she spotted Shelby taking off her blouse, revealing her breasts through her black laced bra. Santana's eyes grew heavier with lust.

"Fuck my wife is so sexy.." She murmured to herself, well she thought she had said it lowly enough for only her to hear but Shelby quickly turned her face to watch Santana's eyes rake her body as she now stood in her matching black laced bra and thong.

"Fiancé babe. Not wife..yet." She smirked at her and walked towards the latina.

"Hm, whatever, you're going to be my wife in a few months, I might as well just get used to calling you that." She smirked back as her hands planted on Shelby's hips firmly.

"I suppose that's true. Very smart, Santana." She chuckled playfully and took her full lips on to her own small pink lips.

Santana's tongue quickly lashing out to feel Shelby's, deepening the kiss quickly, not being able to contain the heat burning between her own legs.

Shelby pulled the hem of Santana's polo and lifted it up, grazing San's tight abs that were now clenching, as she threw it over her head and across the room.

"I need you in me now.." Shelby grabbed Santana's fingers towards her sex and had her cup it.

Santana was now feeling a pool in her own panties. She stroked her thumb slowly over the black laced underwear, where Shelby's clit was now aching.

They got into bed after tearing each others clothing off, the ones that were left on them and got under the sheets.

Shelby topped Santana, hovering over her as she felt one of Santana's finger slip into her wet folds. eliciting a moan.

Louder than it should have been. "Shh baby, you're going to wake Beth up."

She moaned again, this time much more lowly than the first. Santana's hand worked hard, thrusting her finger deep into you, curling her finger and then adding another one. Causing Shelby to rock faster on her hand, moan louder, again, getting told to quiet down by the Latina.

"Fuck baby, I can't help it that you fuck me so good!" She moaned out loud once more. Shelby placed both hands on Santana's collar-bone and the trailed them up her own body, cupping her breasts, kneading at her own nipples.

It was the hottest thing Santana's ever seen. She watched Shelby's breast bob up and down, riding her fingers faster, clenching around her tightly. "Fuck.." She mumbled lowly.

Santana bit her lip. "So. Fucking. Sexy, I swear."

Shelby blushed and leaned down to kiss her. "Mhmm, fuck you're one to talk, huh?"

Santana chuckled dryly. "Shut up and ride my expert fingers." She smirked up at Shelby, taking her bottom lip to suck on hungrily, and then licking up her toned abs and taking her left breast into her mouth. Circling her tongue around the pink nipple.

She hummed contentedly as Shelby moaned lowly, panting hard. She was closer, Santana knew it. She could see it in her face. She slipped in a third finger and Shelby's body jerked. Closer.  
She thought again, she curled her fingers, making them go deep into Shelby and hitting her G-spot repeatedly.

Shelby lost it, right then and there.

Yeap, They were feeling on top of the world. They were happy, they were so incredibly in love with one another, had a perfect child, living their dreams.

_Together as one, and against all others._

**A/N: That quote in the ending is actually a song lyric. If any of you know Marilyn Manson, who he is, then yea listen to his song "Running to the Edge of the world." **

**I don't know if advising that is good or even mentioning him because I know some people are religious and all that stuff. I LOVE HIM though. ANYWAY, Review if you love me, or ShelbTana... or both. Haha. I hoped you like it. SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS. I'd love to hear some new stuff, if you want anything specific to happen or how the wedding should go. So, go go go REVIEW my wonderful readers.**


End file.
